halofandomcom-20200222-history
Cowbell
Cowbell is a silver skull featured in Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians. It serves to magnify the effect of impacts on movable objects, when activated. Location ''Halo 3'' It can be found on the The Ark, following these instructions: #After defeating the Scarab, take a Gravity Lift from the small structure in the center (to the right of the entrance up the large slope). #Continue on until you pass the room with a lot of explosive Plasma Batteries. In the hallway after this room, there is a tall section with openings above the turning point of the hall. The skull is in the top one of the highest of these. There are several methods to obtain this skull: ##'Method A': Use the Grav Lift to get there. The ideal place to deploy it is about three-fourths of the way down the ramp, and a little to the left of the center, while facing up-ramp (facing up-ramp will ensure the Grav Lift doesn't slip farther down). Run down the ramp and jump such that you reach the peak of your jump while directly over the Grav Lift. You should also be running towards the tall section, aiming towards the middle of the top shelf on the section. If your Grav Lift expires or is destroyed, you can always revert to last save since the room containing the skull is a checkpoint. If you have difficulty getting there, crouch while being Grav-Lifted. This may take a few tries. ##'Method B': If you are having too much trouble placing the Grav Lift, it is possible to drive a Brute Chopper into the building. You can then drive the Chopper to the bottom of the ramp, jump onto it, and deploy the Grav Lift, which will go through the vehicle. You should be elevated to the opening with the skull. ##'Method C': If you are playing cooperatively, have two of the players grab a Grav Lift. One player (Person A) should drop their Grav Lift before the platforms, use it to go up to the fourth level (one below the skull), and wait for his partner (Person B) to join them. Person B should stand right on the edge of that platform and deploy their Grav Lift while facing straight down. If Person A placed the first one right, then the two Grav Lifts should line up, with one hovering above the other. Person A should then walk backwards off the edge and onto the Grav Lifts. A'' will end up being suspended above the platform with the skull, at which point they should just keep holding the left thumbstick forward until they move onto the platform. If they ''can't move forward, they should keep pushing forward anyway, because when the lower Grav Lift breaks, they will drop onto the platform. ''Halo 5: Guardians'' Effect ''Halo 3'', Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians The skull in its appearances in first-person shooter ''Halo'' installments causes extra momentum to be imparted to moveable objects and characters following collisions. ''Halo Wars'' In Halo Wars, the skull causes the destruction of the objects such as vehicles and buildings to be more violent and explosive. Specifically, individual pieces of debris will fly further and faster. Gallery Menu H3 Cowbell Skull.png|The Cowbell Skull viewed in the Halo 3 skull menu. H3ODST Cowbell Skull.png|The Cowbell Skull viewed in the Halo 3: ODST skull menu. HW Cowbell Skull.png|The Cowbell Skull viewed in the Halo Wars skull menu. HR Cowbell Skull.png|The Cowbell Skull viewed in the Halo Reach skull menu. H4 Cowbell Skull.png|The Cowbell Skull viewed in the Halo 4 skull menu. H5G Cowbell Skull.png|The Cowbell Skull viewed in the Halo 5: Guardians skull menu.